1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silane compound which is useful as a surface treatment agent for imparting a moisture-repelling (anti-clouding) characteristic to the surface of various materials.
2. Description of the Background
Alkoxyl silane compounds having functional organic radicals are widely used to fix functional organic radicals to the surfaces of various foundation materials to thereby impart various characteristics to the foundation. For example, CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.17 Si(OCH.sub.3).sub.3 is effective to impart a hydrophobic characteristic to the surfaces of inorganic materials, and is, thus, used as an agent for treating the carriers of liquid and gas chromatographs. Being capable of creating a low energy surface over foundation materials, CF.sub.3 (CF.sub.2).sub.7 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Si(OCH.sub.3).sub.3 is used as a water- and oil-repelling agent and a releasing agent.
A need continues to exist, however, for silane compounds which exhibits a moisture-repelling (anti-clouding) characteristic to the surfaces of various materials.